Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham
Lego Batman 3 : Beyond Gotham is the sequel to Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes, ''featurng nearly every character from the previous game, as well as a large cast of additional characters. Plot Taking place a week after the events of Lego Batman 2, the game opens on a space scene, with the representatives from all of the various Lantern Corps. showing up in the same place. They question why they have been called there, when Brainiac shows up and kidnaps them with mind control. Meanwhile, on Earth, Batman and Robin are busy pursuing Killer Croc in the sewers. When they defeat Killer Croc, it is discovered that he is working with many other villains from the Justice League lore. In the Hall of Justice, we are shown Green Lantern heading through the new Slideways Teleporter, which allows you to travel to the various hubworlds in the game. Upon arrival at the Watchtower, he meets with Martian Manhunter. Back in Gotham, Batman and Robin are attempting to find out why Killer Croc would steal a map of the sewers, when they are interrupted by a warning about an incoming UFO. Upon viewing said spaceship through a telescope, Batman falls victim to Brainiac's mind control and begins attacking Robin and Alfred. Once the player has defeated Batman, Robin addresses a speech to Batman, assuming that is what breaks his mind control. Batman, however, believes it was the electric shock he received during the fight. Back in the Hall of Justice, we see what we believe to be Hawkman land amongst a crowd of fans. Once he gets inside the Hall, it is revealed that it was actually Lex Luthor the whole time, and the real Hawkman was trapped in the sewers by the other villains, who get in via the same sewer we see at the end of the first level. The villains discover the Slideways Teleporter, and realize they can finally access the Watchtower, which in turn gives them access to a large laser with which to hold the entire world ransom. Upon discovering their intrusion, Martian Manhunter gives out the call to all members of the Justice League to assist in dispatching the villains. He has closed the Slideways Teleporter, so Batman and Robin must find a different way to space. Batman comes up with the idea to use a rocket, which successfully gets them up to the Watchtower. Following this, each group of heroes faces off with their own group of villains, each ending in the success of the heroes. When they are tied up and ready to leave, the Watchtower gets a notification that Brainiac's ship is approaching quickly. Our heroes contact Brainiac, and he reveals his master plan of shrinking down Earth and collecting it, along with his countless other planets. To accomplish this, he takes control of Green Lantern and forces him to trap the other heroes, who eventually manage to make their way out. Now that Brainiac has control of all of the Lantern leaders, he combines all of their power into a crystal, giving him enough power to shrink the Earth down to a much smaller size. When he hears about this, Superman goes into action, attempting to destroy the beam from within. While he is attempting this, the other heroes and villains join sides and manage to grapple Brainiac's ship and drag him away from Earth. Once the ship is close enough to the Watchtower, everyone climbs aboard to stop Brainiac once and for all. At the end of this battle, the crystal is destroyed and the Lantern beams fly out in all directions. They hit various heroes and villains, causing whichever emotion to become amplified greatly. Cyborg becomes fearful, Wonder Woman becomes angrier, and so on. When this occurs, all the Lanterns in the room suddenly disappear, retunring to their home planets. Batman and Wonder Woman go out into space to save a falling Superman, who was hit by Brainiac's ship and sent flying towards Earth. Upon arrival, they hit the Eiffel Tower and notice everything is much smaller than normal. Here, they do their best to take down Brainiac, eventually destroying his secondary ship and causing him to flee. His first ship, however, has just landed on Earth, with the other heroes and villains aboard. They landed in central Gotham, due to Robin's attempt at properly flying. While they are distracted by the tiny city, Brainiac sneaks up and takes his first ship back. He uses this to terrories the heroes in Gotham, who eventually manage to trap Brainiac and his ship in a cage of buildings. Afterwards, in an attempt to restore the size of Earth, all of the heroes gather their courage and visit all the different Lantern planets, all the way from Zamaron to Qward. Using various methods, they eventually succeed at gathering the power of all the Lanterns. They decide to meet at Superman's Fortress of Solitude, albeit much smaller, to trick the evil Lanterns into working with the good Lanterns. They succeed, and Earth is restored to it's previous, larger size. However, Brainiac planned ahead. He figured out that he could escape easily through the now-much-bigger cage bars, and he makes his way to the Fortress. When he arrives, the heroes discover he had a plan for this outcome, also. He activates mind control on Superman, who has grown many sizes taller thanks to being off the ground during the size change. The heroes must take on one of their own, with Batman finally being able to convince Superman that they are the good guys and should not be fighting. When he shakes off the mind control, Superman gets rid of Brainiac's ship for good. All of the villains, now restored to their emotional states, are safely returned to prison. The heroes go back to their ways, and all is well again. Playable Characters 'Heroes '''Unlocked Through Story *Batman *Robin *Green Lantern *Superman *Cyborg *Flash *Wonder Woman *Martian Manhunter *Plastic Man Unlockable *Batgirl *Supergirl *Starfire *Raven *Beast Boy *Kilowog *Hawkgirl *Huntress *Azrael *Dr. Fate *Red Tornado *Black Lightning *Metamorpho *Nightwing *Atom *Firestorm *Katana *Saint Walker *Abin-Sur *Tomar-Re 'Villains' *Brainiac *Lex Luthor *The Joker *Cheetah *Solomon Grundy *Firefly *Killer Croc *Sinestro *Atrocitus *Larfleeze *Bleez Voice Talent *Cynthia Addai-Robinson *Joe Alaskey *Ike Amadi *Stephen Arnell *Laura Bailey *Dee Bradley Baker *Troy Baker *J.B. Blanc *Clancy Brown *Kimberly Brooks *Olivia d'Abo *Robin Atkin Downes *Gilbert Gottfried *Geoff Johns *Josh Keaton *Erica Luttrell *Nolan North *Conan O'Brien *Liam O'Brien *Scott Porter *Sam Riegel *Bumper Robinson *Charlie Schlatter *Christopher Corey Smith *Kevin Smith *Roger Craig Smith *Tara Strong *Fred Tatasciore *Karl Wahlgren *Adam West *Travis Willingham *Marc Worden Category:LEGO Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Science fiction